disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael "Goob" Yagoobian
Also known as the Bowler Hat Guy. He was Lewis's roommate and was kept up all night helping Lewis on his memory scanner. A member of the local Little League team, Goob never really took an interest in his roommate's inventing. On the day of the Science Fair, the last game of the season occured that same day. During the ninth inning, he fell asleep and missed the winning catch. The players beat him up and he never let it go. No one then didn't want to adopt him since he was so angry. He also believed that everyone hated him, despite a few that were willing to become a friend. Months later, the orphan home was closed down and he was left behind. After 30 years of loneliness and torment from Lewis' success, he decided that it was his fault. He thought that if Lewis did not work on his project keeping him up all night, he would caught the catch and could of been adopted. Taking on the identity of Bowler Hat guy, he egged and toilet papered Robinson Industries. Then, he meet Doris who told her story about being a helping hat. She said that she was capable of more things, but Cornelius did not see her as anything else she was capable of doing. Cornelius thought she was shut down. Realizing his simple plan was inferior to what Doris had in mind, he added in the sabotage of the Science Fair to the hat's scheme. He stole a time machine from the Robinsons rather easily when Wilbur forgot to lock the garage door. He ruined the science fair where Lewis was presenting his memory scanner. Goo then stole the scanner and took it to Invenco. Since he didn't now anything about the scanner, he thrown out of Invenco. After thinking it was over for them, they started to track Lewis for help. They followed him into the future. When trying to get Lewis out of the Robinson house, he gained control of a mini-Doris. He first started thinking of destroying the mansion, but thinks again since then Lewis will be dead after that. His second idea was turning Lewis into a duck. But then, he doesn't know how to do that nor he needs a duck. After finding a bar of frogs, he had an idea of taking control of Frankie and using him to intercept Lewis and bring him to Goob. However, the results were having the mini-Doris be imprisoned by the singing frogs. Then, when Lewis was walking away from the Robinson family, Goob lured him to his old orphanage home. After getting help from Lewis about his memory scanner, Doris tied him up, and took Lewis prisoner. Lewis was however saved by Carl and Wilbur. But before they could reach the house, Goob snatched the memory scanner out of Lewis' hands and went back in time. After signing the contract making the invention his own, Lewis appears and tells him that Doris is using him and will kill him after getting what she wants. Goob sees Doris being destroyed after Lewis promised he will never invent her. Lewis shows Goob the enslaved people and the factories. When everything returned to the peaceful future, he walks away wondering what to do next. He leaves his binder behind with his checklist and one unchecked box that a question mark. Category:Meet the Robinsons characters Category:Villains who turn good Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon